


夜航船

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Voyage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万有一艘大船，他与自己的组员们一直在海上漂泊
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	夜航船

他们已经连续在海上漂泊了有数周，而现在他们被海雾困住也有好几天，伊万躺在船舱底部他的床上早早入睡。基尔伯特没有管他，他正在和托里斯等人确定他们的航线，伊万听着从甲板上隐约传来的争吵的声音，他翻了个身并用被子使劲蒙住自己的头，那被子有股酸臭的味道，他知道那上头肯定还有数不尽的跳蚤，但是他没有动，只是再次合上眼睛，让自己随使人眩晕的海浪渐渐陷入沉睡，他不知道那些人到底要争出一个什么结论，在他看来陆地总会到的，不是今天就是明天。

在只留下爱德华掌舵之后基尔伯特把其他人都赶回了他们的房间，他警告着莱维斯如果他再不去睡就要让他连夜洗干净他们的甲板，他看着对方连滚带爬地跑回自己的房间，与莱维斯同住一起的托里斯在追上他之前狠狠瞪了基尔伯特一眼，基尔伯特只是耸耸肩，没有说一句话，他知道自己现在和伊万是越来越接近，甚至在某些方面自己是要比他还要更加神经质一些。随后他心烦意乱地坐在他房间的凳子上，旋开桌上的灯，他并没有影响到伊万，他知道他已经睡熟，现在正发出轻微的鼾声。他也知道有许多人现在已经厌倦了这航海旅行，他们想要回到陆地上去，不管哪一块陆地，哪怕是无人的荒岛，他们都乐意至极。基尔伯特嘲笑般的哼了一声，拿钢笔去墨水瓶里沾了沾，他先接着昨天未写完的信继续往下，那是给自己弟弟路德维希的信，他写到他们现在的食物已经开始紧张，“但是不用担心，我们就快要到达下一个港口了，如果是走在正确的航路上并且成功穿越这片迷雾的话——我相信我们可以，我们就能获取到新鲜的水和食物了”他这么在信中写着，然后落了款，把泛潮的信纸塞进他的信封，想着要在下一次上岸的时候带去寄给他的兄弟。

然后基尔伯特又从上锁的抽屉中取出他的日记，那个抽屉的钥匙放在基尔伯特身上且只有一把，那是他强行要求伊万交给他的，对方也随他去，那是基尔伯特的一点小小的特权，与伊万一起享用一间稍微宽敞一些的房间，而不是去和另外几个人挤在一个狭小的空间。他甚至还能偷偷拥有一些私人的烟草，那是他每次在上岸的时候都会去买的，但是基尔伯特会藏起来，有时会给伊万抽上一点，他们就狂笑着在房间里享受短暂的欢愉，被海水隔绝世界时候的个人的欢愉。基尔伯特打开他的日记本开始写下今日的见闻。他照例写上日期和天气，仍旧是同昨天、前天、大前天一样的“大雾”，他写完后停顿了一下，想了想，把那“大雾”划去，重新写上了“雾”，他在心里自我暗示着那雾比起前几日来已经淡了不少，但是他们都明白的，那雾真正散开的时日不知道还要再等多久，他们完全迷失，罗盘也失灵，一个劲儿地打着转。基尔伯特叹口气写了下去，他有时停下来会咬咬他的笔杆子，今日也是寥寥几行字便完成了例行的航海日记，都没有什么事情值得被记录下来，除了莱维斯再一次地被惩罚去拖地板，还有托里斯揍了他一拳之外基尔伯特想不出还有什么可以被写下来。

他回忆着那事情的细节，托里斯在盛怒之下挥拳揍向了他，基尔伯特当时似乎是说了一些非常容易激怒人的话，他说了什么他已经完全不记得，而且他认为那话也没有任何被他记起的必要性。基尔伯特现在想来，他在看发怒的托里斯的时候表情可能是悲悯的，那是件十分有趣的事情，他很少用这种眼神看人，那是一种不平等的对视，他是站在更高度的、类似于上帝的角度，看着托里斯这个凡体肉身朝他挥过拳来。基尔伯特本该表达自己的震惊、歉意与反省，而不是这种态度，他把自己从这一团混乱之中剥离开来，成为旁观者，他甚至都能觉得自己就站在“对面”，站在托里斯所站的那个角度看自己的脸被打得歪到一边，他看到地上的血沫子还有自己那古怪的笑容。基尔伯特放下笔，从杂乱的抽屉里找出一张受潮的烟纸，他点上烛台里剩余的那一小节蜡烛，把纸放在火上烤了烤，然后拿出他用来装烟草的袋子，撮了一些烟草到纸上，卷起来，舔了下烟纸的边缘并把它再卷紧。基尔伯特点燃那玩意儿后吸了一口，他放松下来，欢愉地叹息了一小下，然后他想起来之前自己在做些什么，他再一次欺负了可怜的小莱维斯并以此为乐，在伊万不在场的时候他就是船上残暴的君主，基尔伯特与生俱来的那些控制欲在这条船上被激发得淋漓尽致。托里斯憎恨他，因为在成为水手之前他们就有许多冲突，而在上了伊万的船之后他们之间的矛盾也越来越深，但是托里斯说基尔伯特已经不再是他之前所认识的那个人了，基尔伯特在心里嗤笑，他当然不是，这么多年过下来总归会有些变化的，他只是偶尔才会去揣摩这句话中间的含义到底是什么，他在喝完酒的时候脑子才会无比清晰，但是现在他们连酒水都没有了。基尔伯特熄灭他手中的烟并合上日记本，这个时候伊万又翻了一个身，弄出点声响，基尔伯特的冥想被打断，他扭过头，看到伊万的被子就要滑下他的身体，他走过去，俯下身替对方盖好了那些被子。

他没有睡觉而是又回到甲板上，爱德华还在坚守他的岗位。基尔伯特此刻变回一个凡人，他叫爱德华同自己一起坐下，他们挨着一块儿盯着前方仍没有退散迹象的雾看，两人之间没有话可以说。他舔舔自己的嘴唇，最后还是从口袋里掏出两个烟卷，请了爱德华一根，相当于将他的秘密告诉了他，爱德华知道基尔伯特肯定是想让他保守住这个的，于是他点点头，接过了烟卷。

“你觉得我是个怎样的人？”基尔伯特划了根火柴点起烟，示意爱德华也一起点，他一边抽着烟一边想要跟对方闲聊两句，对方想了想说“一个很有自己想法的人”，基尔伯特干笑了两声便打住了再与对方交谈下去的想法。他当然知道自己，也知道他们其他人对自己的评价，一个疯子、屁精儿、伊万的跟屁虫。他抬手抹了把额头上的汗水，拍了拍爱德华的肩让他回去睡觉，他看着对方消失在底舱入口，然后自己就这么盘腿坐在甲板的正中间，叼着烟，做梦。

基尔伯特与伊万的关系是瞒不过一船的人的，所以每次基尔伯特从房中出来，都会有人拿一种看好戏与窥探的眼神盯着他看，试图在他的身上发现点确凿的痕迹。他都是直接无视掉这些不怀好意的眼神，他不是被伊万强迫着去做那些事情，也不是为了释放自己的生理需求，他本来就是喜欢这个人，哦不，他大概是爱这个人，所以才会这么头脑一热就上了船，他搬了他的家当到船上，与自己的亲属隔绝，只身一人来到这个他本不属于的世界。基尔伯特必须要生存，他比任何人都要懂得生存之道，一开始他只是觉得自己对于伊万抱有一定的好感，起码他没有像陆地上的那些人那样歧视他或是唾弃他，仅凭这一星半点的好感就可以让他从一只鸟变成一个趋光的蛾，他甚至连自己是否能够适应海上生活都不知道就过来了，睡在伊万的上铺。基尔伯特在一开始的一周里吐过无数多次，吐在甲板上、吐在海里，在那之后他还得拖着虚浮的脚步、带着自己空荡荡的胃来处理酸臭的污秽之物，他没再怎么吃过东西，加上海浪的颠簸，他有好一阵子看到食物就想吐。有时他想自己的是否患了厌食症，整日都在想些非常古怪的东西，脾气也变得乖张起来，但是最后他在伊万半强迫半乞求下吃了他上船来后的第一样食物。他咀嚼着那团不知道是什么东西的烂糊，强压下自己的呕吐感，因为伊万在看着，他心里这么对自己说，你不能在他面前表现出你软弱的一面，你永远都不想在他面前出丑的。基尔伯特艰难地咽下第一口，然后是第二口第三口，他红着眼眶吃了一半，伊万把它拿走的时候他还机械地挥着他的勺子，伊万抱住他，轻拍着他的背说“没事的”，那是在一个暴风雨来之前的夜晚，基尔伯特吃了他的第一份晚餐。

他睁开眼的时候看到了点点阳光正穿过雾气投过来，他不知道他们在夜里航行了多久，他只是站起来，惊讶地看着那雾正一点点被阳光撕裂。他奔回房间摇醒了伊万，伊万揉着眼披他的外衣，随着基尔伯特跑出船舱，他三两步跑到甲板上，看到的景观令他欣喜若狂，于是他们就把船上的其他人都叫了起来，其他人到的时候那雾正好还有一点残余，它还在苟延残喘着，但那强烈到刺眼的阳光正鼓舞着在场的每一个人。他们的船又重新找到了正确的方向，再继续下去的路程都是极为顺利的，没有巨浪、没有暴风雨、没有迷雾，合适的风伴随着他们一路前行，而船员们开始放松起来，他们知道离上岸的日子并不远了，有的人甚至还有兴致打一两副牌。基尔伯特和伊万就窝在他们的房间里嬉笑着做一些不为人知的更加私密的事情，伊万用他满是胡渣的下巴去戳基尔伯特的，他们难得接个吻，连那吻都带着海水的腥咸，甚至还有些粗糙的盐粒，尽管所有人都知道他们之间的那些肮脏的关系，但是他们也只能在这个是完全属于他们的空间里做这些事。这里的所有船员，对于伊万是畏惧，对于基尔伯特是嫉妒与憎恶，几乎所有人面对权势都会有这样的心境，这在基尔伯特的认知中是一条不能被改变的真理。他不在乎别人的眼光，但是伊万在乎，所以他轻轻啄着伊万的嘴角好让他放心，他知道这船上的所有人终有一天会上岸去，只是时间先后问题，他有时会看着熟睡的伊万问自己他何时上岸，基尔伯特终究不是这个世界的人，他不属于海洋，他是陆地的孩子，他还是得要回到他的亲友身边。

可是我又爱这个海洋之子，大海是神秘的，是令人向往的，起码基尔伯特愿意亲自踏上这条船、爱一个海洋的孩子，他只是在心里希望这船开得慢些、再慢些，好让他们晚些到达下一个港口，他希冀着这条船永不停靠。

船停在一个港口，他们可以在这里休息好一阵子。基尔伯特在镇子上四处闲逛，他寄了他的信，但是并不指望可以在这几天中收到回复，他没有去想路德维希收到信的时候的面部表情会是什么，他完全不去考虑这些，他现下所想的就是再去多买点烟草放在他与伊万秘密的抽屉中。他在酒馆里看到托里斯一行人正缩在整间酒馆最阴暗的角落里交头接耳，他们的声音十分小但是仍被基尔伯特敏锐的听觉捕捉到，于是他戴上他的兜帽走到离他们很近的一张圆桌，坐在一个衣衫褴褛的乞丐旁边，身旁还有个喝醉酒正说胡话的疯子。他听托里斯与那些人商量着要逃走的事，基尔伯特在心里冷冷哼了一声，他才不去管那些懦夫到底是不是要逃离这条船，他觉得伊万是遇人不淑，他几乎就没怎么遇到过好的朋友或者部下，他一直都是碰到那些畏惧与憎恨他的人。基尔伯特知道那是伊万处事方法出的问题，可是也不该总是这样，但他总是能够包容伊万的，在他看来他就是个无辜的、可怜的傻大个，他只是渴望着朋友罢了，或许还有那么一点渴望爱情。

基尔伯特喝完了他的酒，托里斯一行人还在做着种种计划，他听他们就快要吵起来，于是搁下他的杯子，有些重，木杯敲在木桌上也发出钝响，然后他转过身摘下他的兜帽，又用起那怜悯的姿态从上往下看着他们。他看到托里斯的眼神，那种事情败露之后的不甘与惶恐，与他的羞恼交织在一起呈现于他略有些混浊的眼中。真漂亮，基尔伯特勾起一个嘲讽的笑，他觉得那些人实在是太过于可悲，他们甚至都没有自己这个生长在陆地的人看得明白，他们从来就没有探索出海洋的魅力与奥妙，他们只是一味地听从大海的召唤，然后再不停地想要逃离这种生活。

“你们要想走就快点走，在我还没有想法将你们逮回来之前。”基尔伯特轻声笑出声，他转过身走出酒馆，依稀听到托里斯再次失控起来开始骂骂咧咧。他哼着曲儿回到旅馆，再给了开门的伊万一个带着威士忌香味的湿吻。

船上的人在下一次启程的时候少了一些，基尔伯特知道那是怎么一回事，伊万也知道，他们只是不做声，默许着这种事情的发生。基尔伯特看到托里斯还没有离开，他一副很不情愿的样子跳上了他们的甲板，基尔伯特走过去拍拍他的肩膀，得到了对方一个反感的眼神，他大笑着撤手离开，回到伊万的身旁。在那之后他们又航行了许久，直到找到下一个港口，这一次离开的人更加多了，基尔伯特回到船上的时候没有看到托里斯他们，他想他总算走了，赖在这里看基尔伯特的脸色也不是一件非常舒服的事情。基尔伯特那天破天荒地拖了甲板，那本来是莱维斯的活儿，现在他走了，剩下的人中总该有人来做这事儿，他上一次做这件事还是他把伊万的甲板吐得一塌糊涂的时候，自那以后他再没碰过这种活儿。基尔伯特干完整件事情已经是两个小时之后，他放下手中的木桶与刷子，飞奔到船边开始呕吐，他受不了这个味道，他一直撑着的种种伪装终于在这个时候跌得粉碎，他又像是回到了那一段时间，在船上浑浑噩噩，终日只想着要回到岸上。他又将甲板擦了一遍，然后他跑回房间去抹泪，他不能被伊万看见，对方会伤心，别的人怎样他都无所谓，只有基尔伯特不能哭，只有他不能抛下伊万，义无反顾地回到岸上。

基尔伯特在下一个港口收到了路德维希的回信，他的弟弟正在催促他返家，他看着那信有许久，心里也五味杂陈，他想自己最终无法接受海洋，尽管他从那里也获取了诸多特权与宝藏，但是他仍旧不适应，他只能拥有一颗属于陆地的心。他又舍不得留伊万一个人在海上继续漂泊，他有一定几率说服他同自己一起返回陆地，可那是伊万，固执起来就什么都不管的伊万。基尔伯特放下信，他趴在桌上睡了一会儿，梦里他们的船正经受着风浪的考验，他又开始泛起恶心，但是这一次伊万紧紧抱着他，试图消除他的恐惧，他看着伊万的眼睛，其中透露出的是一种非常神秘的情感，他的眼中有驱散迷雾的光芒，也有可以平静海浪的力量，于是基尔伯特安心地将头靠在对方的胸口，听那强有力的心跳，他激动万分，觉得自己再也不会想要离开这条船。

他回到船上，只看到伊万孤身一人，他知道其他人都陆续走了，现在只剩他们二人。“你也要走吗？你赶快离开吧，船要开了。”伊万没有看基尔伯特，他别开自己的视线看向别处，他的声音里流露出受伤与绝望。于是基尔伯特走上前，他握住伊万的手，把他的手摊开来放进自己的手中，他抚摸着对方手上的那一层厚茧，他喜欢的那层茧子，再放到唇边亲吻。

“我不会离开的，我会陪你直到你想上岸为止。”基尔伯特冲伊万笑笑，拎起一旁的水桶开始往甲板上泼水，他开始认真干活，顶替之前的每一个船员。伊万也笑起来，蹲下来与基尔伯特一起完成这项简单的工作。

他们的船在夜晚再次起航，目的地仍是遥远的未知地带，他们在寻找什么连伊万都不知道，但是他所知道的，唯一知道的就是无论他要去做什么，基尔伯特总会陪伴在他身旁，他不会扔下他不管，他们与这条船融为一体。

他们不是夜航船上的迷惘旅者，他们是海之子，他们就是大海。


End file.
